Connecting semiconductor packages to printed circuit boards (PCBs) has changed as the packages have become more highly integrated. Current types of package connector configurations include Ball Grid Array (BGA) and Land Grid Array (LGA) which spread the electrical connectors across the bottom surface of the package.
One solution for connecting the BGA and LGA packages to a PCB utilizes a socket arranged to receive and connect a package to a PCB contact pad. The package is inserted into the socket and contacts within the socket electrically connect the connectors on the bottom surface of the package to the contact pad of the PCB.
Sockets are generally appropriate for situations where packages are repeatedly inserted and replaced to and from a circuit board. An example of such use is a reference board used to showcase functional aspects of a chipset or processor in which different IC packages need to be quickly and effectively swapped out. Another example of socket use is in burn-in, testing and programming of IC packages during manufacturing. There, multiple sockets are mounted on a test board and IC packages are repeatedly inserted and tested as part of the IC package manufacturing process. And another example is the use of sockets on a motherboard allowing consumers to easily insert or replace IC packages.
Currently IC package sockets employ soldered contact pins or multi-piece contact pins. Both the soldered and multi-piece contact pins undesirably increase inductance and contact resistance between the package and the PCB. Further, installation and maintenance of soldered contact pins can add heat stress to the socket and to the PCB.
Some multi-piece contact pins use pressure and surface penetration methods with springs to establish a connection between the end of the contact and the package land or contact pad. Installation and maintenance of the multi-piece contact pins, however, requires the extra cost and time of multiple piece assembly.
Embodiments of the invention address these and other disadvantages in the prior art.